Girl of Courage
by SkywardBound
Summary: The Doctor and his companions take time out to go and see a play. There they meet a strange girl who seems to be hiding a dark secret. Could her secret spell the end for the Doctor, Amy and Rory? How will they fight their way out of this one? Amy/11
1. Prologue

**Hello :D Chlo here,**

**I was gonna wait untill I finished the whole story before posting this but I got to about the third chapter and thought, eh what the hell, why not post it already? So I did :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chlo x**

**Prologue**

_I was asleep when they came, I didn't know who, or what they were, or why they had come. I found out later that they had come for her. _

_She dragged me up, out of bed in the middle of the night and I, even at the age of 10, could see something was wrong. She was upset, I knew that from the tears running down her cheeks and the desperate way she hugged me, clinging on to my tiny frame as though she never wanted to let go, as though she knew it would be the last. _

_Looking back now I realise she probably realised they were after her, and gave herself up to protect me. I miss her, every day I miss her but there's nothing I can do about that now. _

_She gave me a box, a small wooden box tied with a black ribbon, and clasped firmly shut. She told me to look after it, to guard it with my life. I could store things in it, precious memories that I wanted no-one to see, but when the time came I had to give it to the one who travelled all of space and time She told me he wouldn't be of this world. I would have to give it to the healer and destroyer of worlds. I would have to give it to him; he would know what to do. But whatever I did, I mustn't let anybody else open it, not anyone. I had to trust him completely when the time came._

_She told me to wait in the house, to hide there until the sun came up. I had to wait, I couldn't leave before then. She told me my dad would be there to collect me in the morning, like usual for school. Except this time would be different, I would never come back here again so she told me to go and pack a bag to take to my dad's house. I did as I was told, no questions asked._

_I was sad that I had to go; I loved that big old house with the creaking floorboards, the carpet that didn't always quite reach the walls, the mismatched furniture, and the badly decorated rooms. But however ugly the place may have been, I loved it there, just me and my mum. My wonderful, beautiful, talented mum. I wanted to be just like her as a child, she was my idol. I went and packed a little bag anyway, because I would do anything for my mum. She was my best friend and I could never imagine life without her._

_I made my way down the stairs when I had finished packing, and I looked everywhere for my mum. I couldn't find her. I was in hysterics by the time my dad unlocked the front door. He couldn't calm me down for hours, and even then after I was never the same. I was nothing without her. _

_I couldn't get used to her not being there. I would wake in the night screaming for her, I would think I heard her voice and whirl round, overjoyed, but it was never her. _

_Over time resentment grew and I found myself hating her for leaving me behind, but deep down I knew that wasn't fair, I loved her too much to properly hate her. All the while through this, I kept the box. Like she said, I guarded it with my life. I kept it safe and never let anyone else near it. I collected memories, safely stored in the box. They were things like photographs, charms, trinkets, everything. Each held something special, a happy memory that I never wanted to forget. _

_I never was truly happy though. The loss of my mum had left a huge hole in my heart that could never be repaired. I never really accepted the fact that I was never going to see her again._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Tell me if you think it can be improved :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers :) Sorry I have been so late in updating, I'm usually not even as bad as that but I was a bit dissapointed with the lack of reviews to the last chapter, so I didn't really see the point of updating :/**

**Just to clarify a few things...**

**1. This is going to be an Amy/11 fanfic so at least I can cling to my unrealistic dream on here :'( I love them together so much! But unfortunately it doesn't seem to be a possibility on the show... Rory annoys me, I shall have to think of a way to get rid of him :')**

**2. I am a really lazy updater... So yeah, sorry about that :') Reviews inspire me to update quicker! I'm almost on my summer holidays anyways so I'll update a bit more regularly then :D**

**3. The last chapter may not have made much sense, but all will be explained in time :D Just read on to find out!**

**I'll shuttup now and let you lot (whoever you are) get on with reading :)**

**Peace love and Doctor Who**

**Chlo xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Amy was content and happy. The Doctor sat on her left and Rory to her right. They sat in the front row of the Royal Exchange theatre in Manchester. The showing of Moulin Rouge was amazing. The acting skills and the work that had gone into the performance were phenomenal!

The lead actress was stunning. She was a small pretty girl with bright red, obviously unnatural hair, and pale blue eyes. Her performance as Satine was perfect, flawless. She made every single person in the room fall in love with her just by walking out onto the stage. Amy noticed Rory staring a bit too much at times, at these times she snuggled up extra close to him and his attention turned back to her, just the way it should be.

Amy never wanted the show to be over, but unfortunately all good things have to end sometime. As the three of them were walking out, she turned to the Doctor, elbowing him in a casual, friendly kind of way;

"What are you thinking?" She asked, "I know you're thinking something, you're making that face again,"

"What face? This is my normal face," He protested

"Exactly," She told him in a whisper

"Okay fine, I'm thinking we need to pay a visit backstage." He said. Amy didn't ask why, she trusted him to know what he was doing,

"Okay…. But how are we gonna get there?" She asked, but he pulled a plastic wallet out of his pocket and immediately she understood, "Ahh the old psychic paper trick,"

"Exactly," He said. By this time they had approached the security guard. "Hello, we're here to conduct a surprise inspection." He grinned at them, showing his teeth

"Inspection? We weren't told about no inspection." One of them said, blocking their path even further,

"Well if you were told it wouldn't be very surprise now would it?" He told them still grinning. This had no effect on them; they just stood there blocking his path, so he tried again;

"Oh sorry, sorry you want ID, of course you do," He acted easily, it was clear he'd done this many times before. He held up the wallet so they could peer at it.

"Okay, go on through," The security guard ushered them past him. They made their way along a long thin corridor with whitewashed walls and lino floors and through the doors at the end. Once through these, the Doctor held up his hands for his companions to stop.

"Listen," He told them, they did as he said and strained their ears to hear whatever it was he was urging them to hear. When they found nothing after a while, Rory protested,

"Listen to what? I don't get it there's no sound!" He complained,

"Exactly!" The doctor shouted, "Come on think about it! You've just finished the first performance of a hit musical and it was pretty much perfect what are you going to do?" He prompted them.

"Celebrate; I'd go out, have a laugh with my mates! I'd celebrate!" Amy exclaimed excitedly,

"So why aren't this lot celebrating?" The Doctor said to no-one in particular. They made their way into the first dressing room, and found the dancers, all sitting alone. Some were crying, some were just sitting, staring into space, and others were removing their make-up and pulling all the pins out their hair.

The Doctor approached the crying girl nearest to him, and tried to comfort her. But this just made her even more hysterical so he retreated.

"Somehow I don't think we're going to find out much here," He whispered.

"Doctor, why are they like that?" Amy asked in a whisper,

"I don't know I've never seen this type of thing before… There were legends about these things, but they were only kid's bedtime stories… Or were they…" He mused to himself scanning the room with his screwdriver. He peered at the results and screwed up his face "Oh that's not so good,"

"What? What's not so good?" Asked Rory, ever the worrier,

"Nothing," The doctor replied hastily, "Come along Ponds" he said, walking out the door,

"Doctor tell me! What's wrong?" Rory complained.

"Oh lighten up," Amy told him, rolling her eyes and pulling him along after the Doctor. They found him a little in front of them, scanning the corridors with his screwdriver, peering through the doors. Rory and Amy ran to catch up with him.

"Ahaah!" The Doctor exclaimed, pushing open the last, most exquisite door on the corridor. They stepped in to find the most beautifully decorated room they had ever seen. It had dark red walls with black rose patterns all over, and fairy lights twinkling everywhere, all the surfaces were covered with a lush velvet blue-black material, with trinkets lining the shelves. There was a costume rack in the corner, full of the most beautifully exquisite clothes. A vanity table sat in the centre of the back wall and a young woman, about Amy's age, maybe a bit younger, with bright red hair and pale blue eyes, wearing a black jacket, red top and black jeans, was sitting at the chair which was draped in black velvet, staring at them with a reproachful look on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked standing up defensively, her face looked familiar to Amy, but she couldn't quite place her.

"Hi, I'm the doctor, this is Amy, that's Rory and we're conducting a surprise inspection." The girl looked at them each in turn, as though studying them for further clues. Amy smiled at her, trying to show her they weren't there to hurt her. The girl smiled back slightly and Amy remembered who she was. She was the lead actress!

By this time the doctor was running around the room, scanning everything he could find. The girl was watching him warily. He reached out and picked up a small wooden chest with a ribbon on the front, holding it shut,

"Don't touch that!" She snapped, a million emotions on her face. The Doctor put it down gently and walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at him,

"Why don't you want me to touch it?" He asked looking into her eyes,

"Because it's private, I don't let anyone look in there. Not even they can touch it," She gasped, as though she'd let on too much and pulled back to sit on her chair in front of the vanity table. "I think you should leave now," She said flatly,

"Who? Who can't touch it?" The Doctor asked gently, trying not to scare her off again,

"I've already said too much, you really should go." She said, a trace of fear evident in her voice,

"You're scared, who are you scared of?" said the Doctor softly,

"No-one! You have to go NOW!" She ended up shouting, the fear even more evident, her eyes darting back and forth between the little group,

"Okay, alright then, we'll leave. Rory Amy, let's go." the Doctor ordered, as they started to follow him, Amy turned back and looked at the girl,

"Doctor you go on, take Rory with you, I'm gonna stay here for a bit, I'll catch up with you," She told him,

"No, I'm not leaving you alone here in a place full of… full of creepy people" Rory said looking around, shivering inwardly

"Just go! I'll be fine," Amy told him,

"But–" Rory was cut off by the Doctor

"Come on, let her stay for a bit," the Doctor reasoned with him,

"But Doctor I'm not leaving her!" Rory protested,

"Oh come on! She'll be fine," the Doctor said, exasperated

"Yeah, I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself!" Amy agreed, giving Rory a peck on the cheek

"Fine, I'll go," Rory grumbled, giving Amy one last wistful look before following the doctor out the door. While Amy tried to figure out how to start a conversation, the girl beat her to it,

"I'm fine you know, I don't need anyone to look after me, besides I know you want to go with them," The girl said,

"Nah, it's okay, you're hiding something, something important according to the Doctor, it could help us, please tell me what's in the box," Amy pleaded,

"No, it's not important, I'd tell you if I thought it could help, but it won't, trust me." She told Amy. They sat in silence for a bit, trying to figure out what to say to each other,

"So, what's your name?" Amy asked her,

"Alyssa," the girl replied,

"Oh, pretty name, I'm Amy," Amy told her. They resumed their silence.

"You're boyfriend seems nice, I wish someone would care about me like that," Alyssa said with a sigh,

"Husband actually, and hey," Amy said walking over to rub Alyssa's shoulder comfortingly, "Pretty girl like you, you'll find someone in no time,"

"Thanks," Alyssa smiled, "Well there was someone once but… Well that was a long time ago, it's not worth talking about," she sighed and turned away so Amy wouldn't see the single tear sliding down her cheek, and the silence resumed,

"Look if you really want to know what's going on, I'll tell you, but not here, they could hear, they're always spying on us," Alyssa said finally, looking around, as though trying to see something which wasn't there,

"Okay so, where then?" Amy asked her, her expression turning serious,

"Give me five minutes, I'll meet you in a coffee shop round the corner, but I can't go out the front entrance, I'll have to sneak out. They don't let us out, but I know a way," Alyssa whispered. She gave Amy directions to the coffee shop and sent her on her way. Once she had left, Alyssa grabbed the bag on the table in front of her, picking up the box the Doctor had placed down so carefully, pinched the end of the ribbon and started to pull. At the last moment she changed her mind and left the ribbon tied up.

_Those memories are better left in the past,_ she thought sadly to herself placing the box in her bag, and making her way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think? Please tell me! I really love reviewsfollows/favourites :D xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry for the long wait, I know I said I was bad at updating but I'm actually normally not that slow... I guess I just lost inspiration because I got like 1 review :/ (The other one doesn't count, it was from my best friend and I asked her to review...) **

**So this time, I'm going to try and encourage more of you to review. The first four people to review will get a sneak peak (Or spoiler ;) ) of the next chapter, which by the way I have already written it just needs a bit of editing, and I'm not gonna post it until I have those four reviews, yes I'm evil ;) MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry guys! Better get reviewing then!**

**Chlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Amy had found the Doctor and Rory talking with the security guard, trying without much success to find some clues leading to what was going on, and she dragged them away and, despite their protests, she had led them to the coffee shop where they were supposed to meet Alyssa. Amy had told them what she had found out from her and after having bought a coffee, paying with a £50 note that the Doctor had found in his pocket and telling the ecstatic cashier to keep the change, they were now sitting at a table in the corner, waiting for the arrival of the pretty little redhead.

It had been over fifteen minutes and they were about to give up and leave when a flustered looking Alyssa burst through the doors. She scanned the room, searching for them,

"Alyssa!" Amy called; she whirled round and smiled a little when she saw them, making her way over hastily. She sat down at the last remaining place and opened her mouth to speak,

"So I hear you want to know what's going on" She said, looking around nervously,

"It's okay, relax" Amy said comfortingly,

"Yeah I know, it's just, I don't want anyone to hear what I'm about to tell you," She said uneasily, "You're gonna think I'm crazy enough as it is!" She emitted and awkward laugh-that-wasn't-really-a-laugh. The doctor and his companions looked at each other, trying not to laugh themselves. "What? What's so funny?" Alyssa questioned when she picked up on it,

"Trust me, whatever it is, we're not gonna think you're crazy, we've seen it all. Now this is gonna sound really crazy but we travel through space and time! You have nothing to worry about, believe me," Amy reassured her, at this Alyssa blinked once and expression turned distant,

"Oh, and guess what" the Doctor added,

"What?" Alyssa asked, he leaned in closer to her,

"I'm an alien" He whispered, at this her eyes widened and she became distant again.

"Hello? Earth to Alyssa?" said Amy,

"Sorry, just thinking. Well this will make what I'm about to tell you a lot easier," She smiled timidly, "It all started when I went to work at the theatre. I was living in a hostel and I was looking for a job when they came for me," She paused, looking around nervously shivering,

"Go on," The Doctor coaxed her,

"Well they offered me a job. I was out of money and I liked the idea of acting, I used to go to a theatre school back in London where I grew up," She smiled fondly at the mention of her childhood, "Anyway so I had this new job and I was just a chorus girl in the back row. The pay wasn't great but it was enough, and they gave us all a room but I soon started to notice something was up. The other actresses, well they weren't very friendly! I tried to talk to them but they were all really depressed and upset all the time! I got bored on my own all the time and I went to investigate. I got to the boss' office and I was about to knock when I heard voices, and me being me, I just had to listen," Her expression turned serious, she began to look a little frightened.

"It's okay, they're not going to hurt you ever again, not if I have anything to do with it," the Doctor reassured her and she gave a small, grateful smile in return before continuing,

"They were talking about me, "Why can't we possess her? We managed to possess all the others!" The boss said, at that point I didn't know so I wondered who they were talking about. I hid in a little corner where I could hear well. Pretty lucky actually because the head security guard came down the corridor and knocked on the office door. They let him in and asked him if he had got anything. By this time I was seriously confused and I wanted to know what was happening. He said no but told them 'she', whoever 'she' was, wasn't in there. "So what is it that's protecting her?" the other guy asked the boss. "Okay well get her in here and we can try one last time, or we'll kick her out," The boss said finally. The others agreed and I heard them coming to the door so I ran, but they were too fast. I heard the door opening and they were shouting at me and running to get me. They caught up with me and grabbed me. They told me they were just coming to see me, and asked me why I wasn't in my dressing room. I told them I was going for a walk they shoved me in to the office and I told them what I knew. I was stupid, I was too cocky and I thought I could blackmail them not to do whatever it was they were about to do. I couldn't. They tortured me because of it." She broke off, tears shining in her eyes,

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us any more if you don't want to," Amy told her, moving round to hug the smaller girl,

"No, it's okay. If it helps you get rid of them you need to know. They told me I had to stay. If I tried to leave they'd catch me and torture me again. I worked my way up to the lead role in the theatre and they blackmail me with that. They know I love what I do and they told me they'd take it all away if I told anyone. They're aliens and I've seen them in their true form. It's not pretty trust me." She finished tearfully,

"If you say they're going to torture you then why did you tell us?" Rory asked her, unsure of how to handle the situation,

"I-I don't know, I just want it to stop," She cried. The Doctor placed his hands on either of her shoulders looking into her eyes and spoke to her,

"Alyssa I'm going to need you to be very brave now, We're going to get rid of these people but we're going to need you to help us, you're going to have to go back there, but before you do that I'm going to need you to come with us."

"Okay, I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you," She told them all earnestly,

"Good, that's good, I need you to trust me," He told her, "It's important that you trust me," She smiled a little and wiped her tears away.

"When do we get started?" She asked, still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! <strong>

**Remember if you're one of the first four to review then you get a preview! If I don't get the four reviews then I might discontinue the story...**


	4. IMPORTANT AN!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **

**This isn't a chapter, but please take the time to read as it is very important. **

**Lately I've realised that I just have way too much to do, and that I've got way too many fanfics on the go at the same time. School is literally taking over my life, and I haven't been doing so well lately. I've got some major exams coming up and for once in my life I'm actually going to have to get down and do some work for them :S I'm very lazy so yeahh, that kinda sucks :/**

**I've decided to put most, if not all of my fics on a temporary hiatus, at least until I can figure out how to manage my time better. They won't be on hiatus forever, just until I get back on track with school and all that other stuff :S**

**I'll decide which one/s to keep going via a poll on my page. Please vote for your favourite fic there and remember; if this is your favourite, then there's only one way to save it. **

**I am sorry if your favourite fic doesn't get chosen, I'm just very good at starting things I can't finish, and my fanfics are very good examples of this… :/**

**I haven't yet decided when to close the poll, but it won't be very soon, so go vote as much as you like :) You can vote for multiple fics if you like, and there are also some upcoming fic summaries on my profile, which you can also vote for.**

**Again thank you for reading! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! :D**

****P.S I just figured out how to put the poll on my profile... So now you guys can actually vote :') Sorry about that :') Excuse my stupidness... lol please vote****

****P.P.S I'm soooo sorry, I posted the wrong note on this story! I wasn't meant to say that it's up for adoption because it's not :/ Sorry for any confusion!****


End file.
